


Say Just Words

by Furyina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furyina/pseuds/Furyina
Summary: Ten days. Trafalgar Law's vengeance was so close he could barely taste it. In the meantime, he could definitely get some rest, eat some decent food, meet his new allies and heal some old wounds. Getting laid was just the cherry on the top of the cake ...Or so he thought.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 32
Kudos: 112





	1. Prey for the sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> First of all, thank you for clicking on that link and trusting me with your time and your feelings.  
> This is my first fanfiction in more than seven years and I must say that it feels kind of weird?  
> I hope that you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Special thanks to Ellie, Hurricane and Blandine who followed my progress and helped me a lot with their nice messages and their beta-reading. This one is for you !

Punk Hazard was soon going to be a distant figure in the mist and Law couldn’t be more thrilled about it. It had been a few sluggish months, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and, with Luffy finally came the spark that ignited everything. Law brought his teacup to his lips, eyes fixed on the darkening horizon set before him. The warm beverage felt good in his throat. 

The Thousand Sunny was a nice and steady ship and there was absolutely no doubt that it would carry them into Dressrosa, right into the heart of the beast. The only remaining question was the quality of those supposed to ride into the storm by his side. Ten days, as announced by the navigator, seemed a lot at first but this time could be used to get some rest, heal some old wounds and to get acquainted with the whole crew. These days could also be used to tweak his plan according to their strength and personalities because failure was definitely not an option. 

A soft ruffle of clothes behind him snapped the pirate out of his daydreaming and he tensed for a second. 

“Hey, Torao. Can you meet us in the kitchen in like … five minutes ?” Law turned his head around and saw the red-haired navigator behind him. Her tone was firm but nice. “There’s a few things that we need to sort out with you being with us so yeah, be there ?” 

“Sure, meet you in a few.” 

He downed the last sip of the lukewarm tea before getting back inside, a soft smile hidden behind his collar. 

\--- 

Law let out a soft sigh, sagging his shoulders and resting his head on the wall behind him. The meeting went well and now, it was time to let off the steam. This crew sure was a handful but they reminded him of his own in a good way, just in a more ... disorderly fashion. How could they act any different with a captain capable of stealing food from somebody’s else mouth? His subordinates could never … or maybe they would if he was more lenient with this kind of behaviour. After all, they were also quite the messy bunch. 

“Chew fast or douse your food with hot pepper, that should keep Luffy away from you.” he mumbled, mimicking Ussop delivering this piece of life-saving wisdom. What a pack of fucking maniacs. 

At least, one good thing that came out of this meeting; he was given a small room in the ship hold, next to Ussop’s workshop and most importantly away from all the ruckus in the boys’ dorm. It was a simple room with a big and sturdy bed handcrafted by Franky using some spare planks, a desk and a chair. The room would suit him for the time being: spartan, quiet and secluded. 

Law got up from the floor and let his finger brush over the edge of a massive big trunk in the corner of the room. He didn’t own much but he was happy to salvage a few things from Punk Hazard and hopefully, they would be useful upon this ship. The surgeon didn’t know exactly what to expect from his hosts but he was hopeful he could let off some steam before arriving at Dressrosa.

At first glance, the sturdy green-haired swordsman and the handsome cook seemed like the kind of person that would be ready to indulge in one of his peculiar fantasies but then, he needed to bring his best game to the table. 

The green-haired man seemed like a good place to start. From what Law saw on Punk Hazard, Zoro was definitely not an easy-going, relaxed guy but he sure was goal-oriented, straightforward and not unpleasant to watch at all. He liked the quiet strength emanating from the swordsman, prowling like a tiger ready to score the kill at the very moment his prey would lower its guard. Law wasn’t the kind of person to do so but he was very good at turning feral beasts into lapdogs, it would just take a trick or two … But then, the hunt was as interesting as scoring the kill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more like a prologue but don't worry, next chapter will be longer :D !  
> If you made it here, thank you very much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments are of course very appreciated. 
> 
> Take care of you !


	2. The whistling train ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you had a good week ? Mine was kinda hectic but I'm fine ! YAY !  
> Here's the second chapter of my fiction. We're getting closer to the smut I'm pretty sure you are all looking forward to.  
> Enjoy !  
> Title of the chapter inspired by The Run by The Inspector Cluzo.

Law found Zoro lying against the railing in the middle of the afternoon, head hanging low and swords held tight against him. He didn’t seem to mind the light drizzle falling over the ship and the rest of the crew passing back and forth in front of him, sometimes tripping over one of his stretched legs.

“Zoro-ya ?” 

His only answer was a grunt but at least, he acknowledged he was being talked to. 

“Are you interested in being my sparring partner this afternoon ?”

This time, he raised his head and opened his eye, visibly curious and surprised about the question. “Why ?” Law let out a huff in surprise. 

“Why not ? I haven’t had the occasion of practicing sword fighting in a while and I feel kind of rusty.” 

Zoro stared at the surgeon for a while and got off the floor with a sigh. “I hope you won’t cry if I accidentally slit your throat open.” Zoro tucked his three swords in his haramaki and untied his handkerchief with a flick of the wrist. 

Law couldn’t help but laugh before backing off a little and lacing his fingers around Kikoku’s hilt. “I’m pretty sure that if it happens, it won’t be an accident.”

“I always knew you were the clever one.” 

Zoro graced him with a stern look under his bandana, the faint trace of a vicious smile on his lips as Law unsheathed his nodachi. 

“Don’t even think about it, you stupid nutbrains!” They both snapped their head to find Nami standing at the top of the stairs, holding an umbrella with one hand and shaking her fist menacingly . “I know how this goes. It starts with training and it ends up with us being shipwrecked in the middle of the ocean because you got carried away.” 

The navigator rushed down the stairs in a hurry to get in between the two swordsmen, menacing them with her umbrella. She turned around to face Zoro. “And you ain’t slitting anyone’s throat you barbarian, but you are definitely on mop cleaning duty for the rest of week.” 

“Not fair. He is the one who asked me to spar with him.” 

“I did, Nami-ya, I’m the one who asked him, ” Law conceded with a soft voice as the redhead snapped her head around to face him. “I’d gladly ….”

“Nah, you are our guest and Zoro knows that we got some training swords lying around for him to spar without sinking the ship.” 

“Yeah but it doesn’t feel the same,” mused the swordsman, caressing the white hilt of his katana. Nami mumbled something that sounded rude and angry right before kicking him on the top of the head. 

“Your face won’t feel the same after I’m done with you, Zoro. Go get the training swords or get lost and start mopping.” 

He turned around without a second glance, getting back inside the ship. Nami let out a sigh before turning back to Law. 

“Sorry, he’s in a foul mood.” 

“I can’t blame him,” Law admitted with a shrug. “He sees me as a threat and doesn’t trust me yet.” 

“Yeah but that’s not an excuse for not having any manners. You might have the reputation of being a lowlife throat cutter drinking beer in his enemies’ skulls, a good fuck with a wicked tongue, a one-man walking gallow that loves to decorate rooms with guts, Zoro should know better than to act like a prick.” 

Law stared at Nami with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on the lips. “Oh, the beer drinking anecdote is a new one.” 

“Is it true ?” 

The surgeon shrugged. “It does get boring to be on a submarine.” 

Nami squinted her eyes, trying to decipher the blank expression on the other pirate face before giving up with a sigh. “Say no more, I’ll be on my way.” She put a fake smile on her face before walking away. “I really do hope you won’t get bored on this ship!” 

“Don’t worry about me. I know that I won’t.”

Law couldn’t help but shiver when he felt a murderous look on the back of his head. Zoro was standing there, with four wooden swords in the hands. He threw the biggest one to Law and kept the other three for himself. 

“You are going to use your power ?” 

“Nah, that’s the whole point.” 

“Cool. The quicker I beat your ass blue, the quicker I can go back to sleeping.” 

Law smiled wickedly under the brim of his hat. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

  
  


\--- 

“What’s up with the thunder this afternoon ?” moaned Ussop, lying back on his desk. He was desperately trying to keep his tea in his mug but the whole ship was shaking like crazy. Chopper was sitting on the floor of the workshop, reading a book full of pictures that looked like pizza toppings from afar. 

“Zoro and Torao have been going at it the whole afternoon. They will get tired eventually … or maybe it will be suppertime before that, ” said Chopper with a shrug. 

“How can you be …” Another blast resonated above their head. “ … so calm about this ?” Ussop couldn’t help but raise a shaking finger pointing to the ceiling. 

“Somehow, Zoro doesn’t snore when he’s really tired.” 

“Oh.” Ussop grabbed a wrench and swung it between his long fingers. “Then I guess I don’t mind either.” 

\--- 

The two swordsmen stared at each other for a while, chests heaving and faces red with exhaustion. Zoro stood at the top of the stairs while Law rested against the mast, coat and hat long gone and black henley soaked with water and sweat. It hadn’t stopped raining all afternoon and Zoro didn’t look any better with his bandana plastered against his forehead and boots making a squelchy sound every time he moved. 

“So, what’s the score ?” Law sighed, whipping the water off his brow. 

“Are you serious ? Come on, I thought you were the one keeping it !” Zoro sounded absolutely dumbfounded and hurt.

“I stopped counting when Franky-ya dropped by and said he was going to do it.” He turned around, expecting to find the shipwright standing on the stairs leading to the bow of the boat and only finding Luffy dressed in a yellow raincoat, munching on some beef jerky.

“Oh, he left like … two hours ago ? He got bored and wet.” Luffy said between two bites. “But you should wrap it up, it’s nearly dinner time!” 

Law tightened his grip on the wooden hilt. “Last assault ?” he shouted as a cold wind blasted through the deck. 

“Sure.” 

Zoro jumped high as Law pushed himself forward, ready to meet the other swordsman in the middle of the wet grass deck. The haki surrounding their wooden swords collided again, a strong wheeze emanating from the contact point between the blades, pushing them backward again across the sodden deck. Law tried to keep his balance, sliding across the grass before his back hit the wall with a loud thud. Zoro looked at him with a cold look in his eye, lunging forward as Law raised his weapon for a last parry. The piece of wood creaked under the assault before snapping in half. Zoro stopped a few centimeters shy of crushing his weapons on Law’s torso and head as the broken hilt of the surgeon's sword pressed low on his belly. They stared at each other for a little while, pupils dilated, hot breaths mingling together before letting their makeshift swords fell on the ground. 

A clapping sound echoed loudly above their head as the grinning straw hat captain beamed upon them, hanging upside down from the ropes leading to the top of the mast. 

“That was sooooooo cool !” 

Zoro pushed himself away from Law who held out his hand. Zoro hesitated a few seconds before grabbing it. Law shaked it with a smile slowly creeping onto his face, his eyes locked with the green-haired man’s while they were both trying to inflict as much pain as possible through a single handshake. 

“You’re slightly better than I thought,” Zoro snarled between his teeth, roughly letting go of Law’s hand.

“Eh, you’re not too bad yourself.” Law answered with a blank face if it wasn’t for the malicious gleam in his dark eyes. He sighed and stretched his back. “See you later, Zoro-ya.” The surgeon disappeared inside the boat, picking up his soaked hat and coat and leaving the green-haired man with his brow furrowed in deep thought. He needed a shower and a good stretching. 

  
  


\--- 

“Zoro ?” asked Luffy as he was still hanging upside down above the swordsman. 

“Yeah Luffy ?” he replied, still stuck in the spot where Law left him. 

“Do you think Sanji will give me more meat if I tell him that you nearly got beaten by Torao ?”

Zoro grunted and tried not to flash his middle finger to his captain who went away laughing maniacally. 

\--- 

“Oh, looks like it’s not raining anymore,” said Nami as she opened the kitchen door leading out to the deck, a warm cup of coffee in hand. “And the sunset looks great !” 

Ussop craned his neck out the door, only to be greeted with a hot summer breeze. “It always starts nice, and then something bad happens.” 

“Yeah, you can never know when frogs will start to fall from the sky but right now, I’m going to enjoy it!” piped the navigator as she rushed outside to soak in the last sunbeams of the day. 

Law pulled his hat on his face and excused himself from the table. 

“Sanji-ya, can I grab a bottle ?” he asked, voice barely audible in the ruckus caused by the deliciousness of the cook’s crème brûlée sprinkled with pistachios. 

“Sure, help yourself.” he shrugged, pointing to the cellar with a little gesture. “You’re responsible for everything that happens while you’re drunk and especially the …” 

“Eh, I can hold my liquor just fine,” Law stated as he quickly grabbed a bottle of rum from the cellar. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

Sanji hummed and fished through his pocket for his lighter as the surgeon took his leave. 

“You sure do.”

\---

A soft thud on the wooden floor awoke Zoro from his small nap next to the mandarin trees. A fine rum bottle stood right in front of his crossed legs and above that, a tanned guy with impossible long legs, tight black shirt and a handsome face shadowed by his hat.

“Only one bottle ? This ain’t gonna last long.” He let out a groan and grabbed the bottle at his feet. 

“I’m on a fine line here. I’m already disliked by the resident swordsman, couldn’t risk the wrath of the cook as well.” Law stated as he leaned on the railing next to Zoro. The swordsman unceremoniously popped the screw open with his teeth, threw away the cork and took a long gulp of alcohol, his eye closed. He let out a sigh and held out the bottle to the surgeon. 

“Thanks.” Law took a big sip, just enough to feel the burn and a soft tingle down his spine, and threw a look down on Zoro who patted the ground next to him. Law slid against the railing, legs folded in front of him and gave back the bottle to Zoro, their fingers awkwardly colliding on the neck. 

“I must admit that you are pretty skilled with these swords of yours.” 

“I focus on my sword fighting abilities. You’re not too bad with a sword for a fruit user.” 

Law chuckled, somehow touched by the compliment. “High praise coming from you, I’ll take whatever I can get.” 

They stayed a little while, enjoying the cool evening breeze and the red and purple sunset on the horizon before Zoro took a deep breath and said with a stern voice : “Look, it’s a good thing you’re here with us. I might not understand how and why Luffy trusts you so much but I trust his guts and his decision.” He turned his head to look the other in the eye. “You can definitely count on me for whatever is going to hit us next but if you betray us, I’ll have your head on a pike before you can even blink.” 

Law stared at the swordsman with a cold look on his face, his lips curled into a faint smile.He knew Zoro would love to be right and play the executioner. “What a vulgar display of violence.”

“As if it wasn’t the kind of stuff that you did on a regular basis.” Zoro simply stated, eyebrows frowned. 

Law guffawed. “My reputation precedes me but trust me, it does get boring after a while and you don’t want to become predictable.”

“So what are you up to these days ?” 

Law shrugged and linked his finger behind his head . “Oh nothing really worthy of being turned into a rumor.” The surgeon paused for a moment before going on, hovering closer to Zoro, barely pressing himself on his side. This was the moment of truth. “Right now, all I want is to take you back to my room and fuck you until dawn.” Law said, voice sultry and determined.

Slowly, Zoro turned his head to Law, watching him with a slightly squinted eye to see if those words were to be taken seriously. The surgeon fixed him with a lascivious expression, barely shadowed by the rim of his hat and the disappearing sun across the horizon. He didn’t move a single muscle, still leaning too close for comfort. 

“Bold of you to assume that you will satisfy me until dawn.” he puffed. 

Law couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t underestimate me. You got another thing coming.” He got off the floor and dusted off his pants. He casted a quick glance around him to make sure no one was around and started to walk down the stairs. 

“I’m not sure you know what you are getting into, Trafalgar.” chirped Zoro while downing the rest of the bottle. He hadn’t moved yet. Law turned around to face him. 

“Casual, mindblowing-sex with a smoking hot subordinate of my new ally ?” he said with a playful voice. “Unless you get lost on the way which I’m pretty sure you are capable of.” 

Zoro’s silence spoke volumes. He picked up the empty bottle and seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if thinking about smashing it on Law’s smug face. “Lead the way before I change my mind.” 

Law shrugged once again, his shoulders blades rippling under the thin cloth. “That’s a lot of barking; I really do hope that your bite matches them.” 


	3. ... and the blowing rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! As promised last week, here's the serious stuff ;)  
> This is my first time writing a sex scene. I really hope you guys will enjoy it !! Cheers ! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks to those who took the time to leave a note and/or a kudo <3  
> Oh and thanks Ellie for the beta and all the love <3
> 
> Title of the chapter inspired by The Run by Inspector Cluzo

Zoro stayed silent as Law went in the room first to light up a few oil lamps hanging on the wall. The room was soon bathed in a warm yet dim light, gently swaying with the boat when Law closed the makeshift cabin door behind them. He took off his coat and hung it on the back off the door before turning back to Zoro. He was leaning on the opposite wall of the cabin with a stern look on his face. 

“So, what’s the plan ?” said Zoro without breaking eye contact. 

“I’d rather show you, if you allow me.” Law took off his hat and hung it next to his coat. “Anything that is a big no for you, off the top of your mind ?” 

Zoro seemed taken aback for a second. He opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, frowned for a few seconds and finally just shrugged his way out. “Nothing that comes to mind,” he grumbled. 

“I expected that answer, ” Law stated as he was crouching near a big black chest tucked in a corner of the room. “I’m pretty sure you’ll have a more defined answer in a few seconds.” The surgeon’s fingers quickly ran across the surface of the chest, unlocking it with ease. 

“Okay, so here’s what is on my mind for you tonight,” Law mused as he lifted his chest open.

Zoro more than caught a glimpse of its content; his eyes glued to a wide array of crops, whips, ropes, cuffs and weirdly shaped-items he could barely imagine the potential use and utility. 

Law’s eyes didn’t leave Zoro’s face for a second as he enjoyed seeing the other man’s surprise and confusion. After a little while, the swordsman lifted his eyes from the content of the chest to the man leaning next to it, his face composed and stern once again. 

“That’s just a suggestion. I also don’t mind stuffing my face full of your cock, finger you until you start begging and then make you bounce on my lap until we both come.” Law shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat as long as you and I have a nice time.” 

Zoro closed his eye for a moment, took a deep breath and finally pointed to the chest with a little nod.

“I guess I really do like it rough,” he conceded, staring at Law with a daring expression. 

A ravenous and wicked grin appeared on Law’s lips. “Take off your clothes and come over here. We need to talk a little bit beforehand.” 

\--- 

“So, what is your safe word again ?” Law hummed as he plastered himself his naked torso against Zoro’s muscular back, pushing him against the wall.

“Dandelion.” 

“Sounds good. Mine is champagne,” he said in a soft voice. “I expect you to use your safe word if you don’t enjoy where we are going. I won’t hesitate to use mine.” 

“Sure,” Zoro muttered, head softly thumping against the wall. His breaths were deep and slow. 

“Now put your arms behind you and let’s get started.” 

Zoro did as he was told, bending his head towards the wall and presenting his arms behind his back. Law grabbed them with firm fingers, folded them across the swordsman’s back and laced a sturdy pair of cuffs around the wrists. He softly thumbed the shoulders beneath him, making sure that no muscle was tensed improperly. Then, he was gone. Zoro turned his head around, shivering. The surgeon was casually leaning back on a chair, legs spread open with one tattooed hand toying with his zipper while the other gestured for Zoro to get closer. 

“Get on your knees and c’mere,” he hummed as he pressed his fingers against his crotch. The swordsman was a piece of art, muscles chiseled, shoulders blades spread wide and amazing ass on display. He couldn’t wait to have him closer; Zoro had been so willing to trust Law with his submission, he was going to make it good. Law liked to please those who were willing to let go. 

Zoro sank down to his knees, still facing the wall and then, slowly started walking towards the other on his knees. Each thud on the wooden floor sent a shiver down Law’s spine as he watched Zoro’s soft cock bobbing with each step and heard the eerie tinkle of his earrings. Zoro kept his head down, seemingly focusing on keeping his back straight and his stride smooth. 

Once he got close enough, Law grabbed him by his short hair and made him lay his cheek on his thigh. He thumbed the corner of Zoro’s mouth, enthralled by his strong jaw, crazy looking hair and slightly chapped lips. He loved everything about the swordsman, especially the ever-threatening and pissed-off look he wore as an armor. He was going to come undone, little by little. 

“Let me see what you can do with that mouth of yours.” he said with a soft yet firm voice, pinching the bottom lip between two fingers, revealing a set of white teeth and blood red gum. Zoro grunted, straightened his neck and nuzzled the clothed groin in front of him. Law chuckled as he grabbed Zoro’s chin and leaned down to kiss him. Zoro stood up on his knees, meeting him halfway. 

Their noses clashed quite awkwardly before Law bent his neck and slowly moved his lips against the swordsman’s. Law thumbed the corner of Zoro’s jaw, feeling his pulse pick up as their kiss deepened. Law pulled back for a second, contemplating the redness blossoming on Zoro’s neck and torso. Satisfied, he ravished his lips once again, firmly holding his head with one hand while caressing the back of his neck with the other. The air shared between the two of them soon became almost unbearably hot and moist. Law suddenly gripped Zoro’s hair, creating some distance between the two of them. The swordsman groaned as they parted, his eye boring into Law. 

“You look like you want more. I’ll give you more,” Law simply stated, pressing two of his fingers against Zoro’s lips. He swallowed eagerly, never breaking the eye contact between the two of them. His tongue swirled skillfully around them, engulfing them in wet heat. A low growl resonated deep in Zoro’s throat and suddenly, Law just couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and worked on unzipping his pants with shaking fingers. Exercising restraint was usually a lot of fun but tonight wasn’t one of these days where we wanted it slow. Zoro watched him with a raw intensity as he opened his mouth. 

“Such a fucking tease,” lauded the surgeon. He stifled a sigh of his own as he freed his cock and gave it a few slow tugs. He had been hard for quite a while, since Zoro told him that he wanted it rough and then proceeded to give way more details than he expected him to. He had been quite surprised to learn that Zoro was an avid kisser and even more surprised to discover a few moments ago how good he was with his mouth. But now, he needed more; he needed to come undone. 

Zoro inched closer and, with a shallow movement of his hips, Law engulfed himself in the tight heat. The green-haired swordsman took what was given to him without blinking, his tongue out and throat relaxed. Law didn’t press forward much more and relaxed on the back of his chair, letting Zoro control the pace for now. The guy definitely had an oral fixation and some experience. 

The swordsman softly hummed around Law’s cock, pulled back, kissed the crown and then started working on a rhythm, eye still locked on the clouded ones above him. He slowly inched further down the length, mouth filling out with saliva and making noises that were only getting more obscene. Law bit his lip and got lost in the feeling, quite impressed by the display of skill. He let one of his hands rest on the top of Zoro’s head while the other cupped his cheek, almost tenderly. 

Without his hands and arms, Zoro had to resort to his mouth only but as he saw Law’s hips slipping towards him and his breath getting quicker, he knew he was doing an okay job. Without any warning, he sank down on Law’s cock. 

“Fuck,” muttered the surgeon as he threw his head back. Zoro stayed there for a few seconds, his breath ragged and noisy through his nostrils, the tip of his nose pressed against his pubes. He went back with a soft pop before swallowing the head again as he sucked fervently on the top. Law tightened his grip around Zoro’s short hair and started a rhythm on his own; the swordsman’s jaw relaxed as spit dripped down his chin. It was so difficult to resist the temptation of pounding hard into the mouth of the man beneath him as he was making some guttural sounds and just looking more and more wanton with each passing second. 

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth ?” Law mumbled through gritted teeth, on the verge of losing control. Zoro stood still for a second, his look hard and inquisitive, before he nodded as vigorously as possible in such a situation. Law just couldn’t believe his luck as he got up from the chair, grabbed Zoro’s head with both hands and picked up the pace, going deeper and stronger with each thrust. 

“You are so damn good,” sighed the surgeon as the man on his knees hummed. Law was amazed by the look on Zoro’s face, so smug and proud of himself. He seemed to thrive on the praise and if that was what got him off, Law was just happy to oblige. One of his fingers roamed near the swordsman’s eye, wiping the moisture at the corner and gently spreading it around. 

“Enjoying yourself, huh?” sassed Law as he yanked Zoro’s head away from his groin. The swordsman beneath him looked absolutely debauched, his breath short, his skin red and his cock somehow hard without any touch. He was beautiful. 

“Yes.” admitted the green-haired man with a hoarse yet steady voice. 

“I’m delighted by your enthusiasm.” Law sat back on the chair and kicked his pants off, only pulling his underwear back on. He lazily touched his cock through the wet cloth without breaking eye contact with Zoro. “Come here, lie down on my knees.” 

The swordsman got up on wobbly legs and walked the short distance between the two of them. He situated himself on Law’s knees, ass sticking up in the air and legs dangling on the side. What a sight thought the surgeon who immediately grabbed a handful of the wonderful buttocks in front of him. The sight and the weight of the muscles above him and the obscene press of Zoro’s cock between his thighs were almost too good to be true. All he needed now was to hurt him in a beautiful way. 

“So, this is how we’re gonna do it,” Law said, voice both teasing and firm. “I will hit you and you will keep count. If you’re good, I’ll make it really nice for you.” He dipped his tattooed fingers down Zoro’s crack, barely touching his hole. The man beneath him shuddered. “If you screw up, you’ll see that most of the rumors about me are true.” Law scraped his shorts nails on one of the tanned thighs sprayed in front of him. “Understood ?”

“Yes,” gritted Zoro between his teeth. He sagged his shoulders and moved a little bit forward, rubbing his groin between Law’s thighs. He wasn’t going to get away with this. The first hit echoed loudly across the room. 

“One.” 

Law smiled wickedly and raked his fingers across Zoro’s shoulders before delivering another slap. 

“Two,” Zoro rasped, his hands bunching into fists. 

Another hit. Law gripped the muscular flesh and leaned to kiss Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Three.” 

The surgeon took a deep breath before hitting four times in a rapid fire succession. Each clap was like thunder in his ears, shaking him to the core and leaving him craving for more. The sight of the reddening skin under his finger was amazing, so was the feeling of the skin getting hotter with each slap. 

“Seven,” gasped Zoro. “Come on, is that all you got ?” 

Law stilled for a second. He yanked Zoro’s head up, arching his spine in an uncomfortable position. 

“We were doing well but you had to get cocky,” Law growled menacingly, clutching Zoro’s jaw with his other hand. “Get up and go against the wall. Now,” he barked as he pushed the green-haired swordsman off his knees. 

He fell on the floor with a loud thud and struggled for a while before managing to get back on his feet. His cock was still hard, precome oozing out of the tip as he got up and leaned against the wall, presenting his splendid back and ass. Law followed him, enthralled by the sight displayed in front of him. He was going to take the hits oh so beautifully. 

“Same rules as before,” barked the surgeon. He picked his weapon of choice, a black and white crop he had picked earlier from his chest, and dragged it across Zoro’s ass. “You better put that smart mouth of yours to good use.” 

“Or what?” Zoro teased with his head turned to the side. Law’s cock jumped at the casual provocation. 

“You really don’t want to know.” 

With these words, Law started swinging his wrist around, painting Zoro’s backside with angry red welts. The surgeon was hypnotized by both the whirling of his crop and the muffled howls he teared from the swordsman. 

“Twelve.” Zoro heaved, knees barely buckling under the assault. 

“Nice job so far, you’re doing great,” hummed Law, the tip of his crop roaming against Zoro’s spine. “Color ?” 

The green-haired man seemed confused for a moment as he was visibly trying to process the question. 

“Green,” he finally heaved. 

“Really ?” Law couldn’t hide his surprise and his excitement as his cock twitched in his underwear. “Damn, you are an eager one.” He positioned himself behind Zoro and raised the crop once again. “I won’t disappoint you.” 

Law started another series of hits; this time going further down the thighs. Every yelp, every shudder, every moan he tore from Zoro felt like liquid fire through his body. He was losing himself and the pain in his wrist was the only thing keeping him grounded. He paused for a moment, right after Zoro gasped twenty-seven. 

“You really have a knack for this,” Law simply stated, his breath short. “Color ?” 

“Green.” 

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Law rolled his shoulders for a little while in an attempt to get a good grip of himself. Zoro endured pain in such a delightful way, sensual and strong at once; Law feared that he was going to overstep some of the boundaries they discussed earlier. He took a deep breath and ditched his crop for a long and flexible black cane. “Let’s keep going, shall we ?” And before Zoro could even think of a snarky answer, he delivered a crushing hit. 

“Twenty-eight,” the green-haired man gasped. “Fuck, that’s the good stuff.” 

Law answered with a quick succession of four other hits. He took a small break to look at his work, thighs and ass covered in red stripes with some of them edging towards purple and darker shades of red. Law squeezed his dick through his underwear to keep his temper in check. 

“What’s the count ?” the surgeon asked as he tried to keep the tremor in his arm under control. Zoro seemed ripe for the reaping. 

“Thirty-two.” 

“Damn fucking right,” he lauded. “You are doing so well, I never thought you were capable of this. Here’s what we’re going to do … I’m going to give you three more and then, I’ll get you off. Sounds good ?” 

“Yeah, hit me with all you got please. I can fucking take it,” Zoro roared with all the bravado he could muster. 

Law let out a heartful laugh. “Don’t worry, I got you. Color ?”

“Yellow.” 

Everything was silent until the cane sliced the air two more times in a quick succession. Zoro kept count with a half-moan, half-howl. Law snorted, ditched his cane and delivered a big slap with his hand on the right cheek. The swordsman screamed the last number as Law crushed him against the wall, keeping him grounded. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Law murmured deep in his ear as he untied the leather cuffs with a few practised moves. “Turn around, let me see you.” 

Zoro did as he was told and Law could only witness how wrecked and beautiful the swordsman was. His eye was hazy and unfocused, likely clouded by a subtle mix of pain and pleasure. His lips were red and full, as if bitten a lot lately and Law couldn’t help but steal them in a searing kiss that tasted like blood and sweat. Zoro responded in the blink of an eye and laced his arms around the surgeon, deepening the exchange until they were both out of breath. During the kiss, Law had felt the outline of the swordsman’s hard cock against his belly and he couldn’t help but be amazed once again by how responsive his partner was. Leaning down to catch his earlobe between his teeth, the surgeon sneaked one of his hand down, getting a good grip of Zoro’s deep red and heavy, mouth-watering cock. In response, Zoro sneaked his just freed large hands under Law’s underwear, getting a good grip of his taut ass. 

“Face down, ass up on the bed. I’ll make you come,” Law ordered as he pressed one of his fingers to the slit, eliciting a grunt from the green-haired man. “You deserve it. ‘Cause you’ve been good.” 

Zoro did as he was told and lied down face down on the pillows and presenting his marked backside. Law bit his lip. 

“Are you sore?” He asked as he joined Zoro on the bed with a bottle of lube in the hand. 

“Yeah.” Zoro slurred into the pillow before turning his head to the side.

“Good kind or bad kind of soreness?” 

“The best kind. I worked for it.” 

Law chucked. “Yeah, you fucking did.” One of his fingers softly brushed against one the angriest, reddest lines stretched across Zoro’s ass. “Still good when I touch it like this ?” 

“Even better,” admitted Zoro without hesitation. Law loved those who could handle the pain and enjoy it. He was going to make it good. 

“What if I do this ?” Law grabbed a handful of the swordsman’s ass and tightened his grip around it. Zoro let out a low grunt in response. 

“I asked you a fucking question,” sassed the surgeon with his grip still strong, surely on the verge of painful. 

“I fucking love it, damn it!” snapped Zoro. “Do you want me to beg ?” 

“Nah, save your voice for later,” simply stated Law as he gripped both ass cheeks, spread them out and dove his tongue against Zoro’s fluttering hole. The surgeon did his best to stay focused on the task at hand but the noises Zoro made were both very distracting and downright filthy. The swordsman soon started shuddering at every move Law made against his skin: from the simple flicker of tongue against his rim, all to the more elaborate fingers trailing across the blooming bruises. 

“I told ya,” sighed Law, sending a puff of warm air against the damp skin. Keeping the tip of his tongue pressed against the hole, he rummaged blindly through the sheets to find a long discarded blue bottle.

“I really wanted to fuck you but it looks like you’ll come on my tongue instead,” mouthed Law while he squeezed a good amount of lube onto his long fingers. “I won’t keep you waiting.” He ran them across Zoro’s crease, slow and teasing and without warning, pushed one inside, soon joined by the tip of his tongue. He added a second finger and probed around until he struck gold; Zoro suddenly buckled under him and, with a flick of the wrist on his dick, he came with a wail as he clenched around Law’s tongue and fingers. The surgeon kept working relentlessly on his prostate until Zoro’s knees collapsed under him and was nothing but a boneless mess on the bed. 

As soon as the swordsman was out, the surgeon rushed to take care of his erection, getting himself out of his precome-soaked boxers and lacing his fingers around his shaft. He barely registered the rustle at his side and nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm and hot mouth closed around his cock. 

Zoro went down on him with an unbreakable focus, lax throat, rugged hands and an amazingly skilled tongue. He didn’t last long and came with a shudder and probably an undignified raw moan as well. Zoro swallowed without any hesitation and looked at him, smugness engraved on his handsome face. Law rested against the wall for a while in a desperate attempt to come back to his senses and make his brain and mouth form words. Strong fingers ran across his forearm and suddenly, he was back. 

“I’ll let you fuck me another time,” said Zoro matter-of-factly with a shrug and a blank face. The fucker was dead to the world, fucked within an inch of his life five minutes ago and now he was trying to act all calm and unaffected. 

“I hope you’re a man of your word or else, your ass will haunt me forever,” snickered Law as he realised that his jaw was sore and his wrist weirdly tensed.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a while before Zoro got up from the bed and started looking around for his clothes. 

“I’m not going to let you leave like this without proper care. We had a deal before we started, remember ?” said Law, trying to flex his tensed-up wrist and shoulders back into life. 

Zoro turned around, confused for a little while. He sighed when he didn’t find his pants and underwear. “Well, okay. What is it about ?” 

“It’s about you coming over here so I can massage you and make sure you are not injured or anything. We’ll also discuss what just happened just to make sure we’re good, you know?” The surgeon put his hand on the linen and couldn’t help but shudder in disgust when it landed right into the wet spot left by Zoro. “Oh and we’re definitely changing the sheets because I won’t sleep in your jizz until we reach Dressrosa.” 

“Okay, that’s … fair,” Zoro softly chucked. “I guess you won’t hand me back my clothes unless I accept.” 

“I always knew you were the clever one.” snickered the surgeon, getting a good eyeful of Zoro’s backside in the meantime. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 


	4. Cirice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !  
> Here's the fourth chapter of this thrilling story.  
> Thank you very much for all the comments and kudos <3  
> I might slow down a little bit the publication rhythm in the following weeks, I'm kinda busy with IRL stuff (ugh) but brace yourselves, smut is coming !  
> Cheers y'all !  
> Title of the chapter inspired by Cirice by Ghost <3

“How are you feeling right now ?” Law asked, voice low and deep as his hands roamed all over Zoro’s backside, spreading a large dollop of homemade balm to soothe the bruised backside and thighs. He wanted the swordsman to come back down nice and easy after such an intense scene. 

“I’m alright,” Zoro mumbled, head buried in one of the pillows. 

The surgeon pressed down his thumb just above the swordsman’s tailbone before he asked, “Physically, mentally or both ?” 

Zoro seemed lost in his thoughts for a little moment and turned his head to the side when he was finally ready to answer. “Both I’d say but I might fall asleep at any moment now.” 

“Sure.” Law shrugged. “I don’t mind you sleeping here with me.” 

The surgeon felt the other freeze under his fingers. He was pretty sure that he struck a chord and wished he could take back those words. 

“I … I don’t know if I’m up for the whole cuddle thing or whatever. I like to have my space,” the green-haired man answered. 

“You’re the one who suggested cuddling. I merely asked you to stay in case you wanted to wake up with your dick in my mouth,” snickered Law. “But I guess having your space is nice as well.” He dug his fingers in Zoro’s neck and kneaded the tight muscles there until he felt the man beneath him relax once again. 

“You’re insatiable,” he groaned. 

“I guess I know what I like.” Law got up from the bed and stretched his own sore muscles. He picked up his discarded pants on the floor and put them on. His legs were still covered in dry sweat that made the operation long and difficult. 

“Stay here. I’m going to grab a bite to eat.” He was gone and back in a few blink of weary eyes holding a tray with two glass of water, some nuts and a few red apples. Bringing the chair closer to the bed, Law used it as a makeshift bedside table. He offered one of the glasses to Zoro who drank in one go, his long and muscular neck somehow very tempting as he sat up straight, his back against the wall. 

“I know that you are not the talkative kind but I wanted to make sure that you were in the right headspace before letting you go.” 

“I guess I’m just exhausted,” the swordsman sighed. He reached for an apple on the tray and bit into it. 

“Is that so ?” pushed Law, grabbing a handful of nuts for himself. He sat next to Zoro, their backs on the wooden wall. 

“Yeah, you fucked my brains out, I really don’t … Damn, I never thought that I would be so into this and at the same time, I don’t see myself doing this on a regular basis,” he admitted while he munched loudly on his apple. 

Law shrugged. “Yeah, that’s the whole point of a birthday cake.”

Zoro chuckled and discarded the apple core on the tray. “A birthday cake ?” 

Law turned to look at Zoro, as if he was about to deliver some ancient and precious wisdom. “Hear me out : if you eat birthday cakes everyday, they are not special anymore and you get bored and fat really quick.” He crunched some more nuts under his teeth. “But if you only eat them once a year and have a little piece at some special occasions, they are delicious and very fulfilling.” 

“You are a weird man,” Zoro snickered.

“We’re all weird in a different way, don’t worry about this.” 

They didn’t speak for a while and the only sound in the room was the soft ruffle of their legs against the sheets as they stretched to reach the tray. Law disappeared a few times to refill their water glasses and gather some more food. He sat next to Zoro with another apple in the hand and the swordsman took it without hesitation. 

“While we were doing it, I said I would let you fuck me later on,” Zoro blurted out. 

“You did, yes.” Law hummed softly. He gripped the sheets with one hand, desperately trying not to get hard again with the mere thought of Zoro on his knees, eager and ready to be fucked within an inch of his life. 

“I meant it but … I don’t want to go this far again you know ? I liked not being in charge earlier but I wouldn’t do that every day,” conceded the swordsman. 

Law took some time to weigh his words before answering. He loved what he just had with Zoro but he feared his own reactions. During the scene, he had been a few times on the verge of overstepping the boundaries to indulge in his own violent fantasies. He couldn’t go back there. “Same here, that was enough cake for a while,” he said. 

“By the way, how are you feeling ?” Zoro retorted. 

Law was taken aback by the question. He figured out that Zoro wouldn’t be the one to drag the conversation but then, this night had been full of surprises; it was marvelous how the promise of getting laid and letting go could turn the tables. 

“I’m fine. Shoulders are a little bit sore because I got carried away while hitting you,” Law said, mustering all the honesty left in his body. “But overall, I’m good. I liked discussing with you earlier about what we both wanted out of this scene and I think we both did pretty well.” 

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed. 

“I’m just slightly frustrated that I didn’t get to fuck you, but then, you were quite close and I was pretty sure you were going to come before I penetrated you and I didn’t want you to feel used or whatever,” Law blurted out. If he wanted Zoro to be honest about their shared sexual experience, he definitely had to hold himself to the same standard. 

Zoro was pensive for a few seconds. He bit into his apple and turned his head to look at Law. “What if I want it now?” he said, staring right into the surgeon’s eyes. “How would you feel about that?” 

Law chuckled softly as he moved closer, lips grazing against Zoro’s ear. “I would love that,” he whispered, voice laced with desire. “I won’t take anything that isn’t freely given.” 

“Good.” Zoro slid his fingers through Law’s short hair and brought them together for yet another searing kiss. Law could only reciprocate the embrace, holding the swordsman as close as possible before Zoro broke the kiss. He held his thumb up and slowly brushed against the surgeon’s thin lips. “Take off your pants,” he murmured. right before he dropped a soft peck on the surgeon’s cheekbone. Law’s heart was already beating at a crazy pace, blood drumming in his ear and cock already fattening up. He just couldn’t believe his luck. 

Law unfastened the button, pulled down the zipper and jiggled out of his pants as fast as he could without making a total fool of himself. He pulled the sheets away, both out of laziness to change them again and to bare Zoro’s groin. He grinned as he saw the other naked once again and already hard. There was no way of getting used to that kind of sight, those strong muscles and lovely scars scattered all over a tanned and soft skin. And that taste of blood and sweat … 

“Are you going to stare all night ?” Zoro mocked him as he somehow seemed very pleased with being the center of attraction. 

Law chuckled, climbed on the bed and sat on the swordsman’s hips, initiating another kiss and grinding their naked hips together. Zoro tightened his grip around Law’s jet-black hair, pulling with just enough strength to elicit a soft groan from deep inside the other man’s throat. Law broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Zoro’s neck where he stayed for a while, oh so tempted to leave a mark there. 

“Hey, no hickeys where everyone can see them,” reminded him Zoro, pulling his hair to kiss him again, this time a little deeper and a little rougher. “My crew is hella nosy, they will notice and start asking questions you don’t want to answer.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine that,” Law puffed against Zoro’s lips. “What I couldn’t imagine was how good you are at kissing.” 

“I’ve been told.” Zoro smiled as he brought Law closer once again to shush him with his lips and tongue. The surgeon reached up to Zoro’s ear and played with his earrings for a while; their soft clinking keeping him grounded as his head began to swim. Law broke the kiss and slowly trailed his way down Zoro’s neck. He kissed the top of the impressive scar adorning the swordsman's chest and brushed his pads against the already erect nipples. 

“Did it hurt ?” he asked, licking the slightly salty and gnarly skin. 

“Like hell,” said Zoro as he looked at the surgeon with soft eyes. Law’s cock twitched weakly against Zoro’s thigh. “Does that get you off?” 

The surgeon hesitated for a while before answering. “Yes. It does.” He closed his eyes expecting Zoro to express his disgust like many did before him.

“I don’t mind you touching it but sometimes, it tickles and I might thrash around and kick you in the face,” Zoro informed him. 

“It’s alright, I like a good kick in the face,” admitted Law. He bowed his head down, catching on the bud into his mouth. Zoro gasped and tightened his belly. “So, beating you with a cane is ok but tickles are off limits. Got it.” 

“I like my pain strong, like my alcohol and partners,” Zoro stated. “I also like getting my dick sucked so if you could work on that as well.”

Law ignored him and started working on the hard nipple, alternating little bites and soft caresses until he felt the swordsman tense under him. 

“Lie on your side,” Law ordered as he crouched on the bed. 

“Bossy much ? Good thing I’m too tired to order you around, you wouldn’t like it,” retorted Zoro as he lied down, head propped on his right arm. 

Law ignored him once again, this time with a smug smile on his lips. He sprawled out on the bed, his head right by Zoro’s groin as he gave a tentative lick to the hard cock in front of him.

“Is this a contest ?” Zoro suggested, scooting closer to Law’s cock laying right in front of him. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be as long as we have fun,” Law drawled. “Just, remember, take it easy ‘cause I want to fuck you afterwards.” The surgeon spat in his hand and started working on Zoro’s cock, eyes closed as he put his mouth around the head. He let his hands roam around his partner’s ass and thighs, pressing where he thought bruises were. He wanted nothing more than to feel the swordsman writhe in discomfort and push his cock deeper into his mouth without thinking about it. 

“Yeah, got it,” Zoro mumbled as he licked his hand in one smooth movement. “You really like my mouth.” He laced his fingers around Law’s cock and gave it a vigorous tug before swallowing as far as he could go. He set up a languid pace, fingers dipping down to gently knead Law’s balls in his strong hands.  He did his best to keep his mouth wet and sloppy, his grip tight and his tongue always busy as he figured out what Law liked.

“You have such a nice cock,” Zoro panted, still moving his hand on the length. He pressed his thumb just under the head and kissed the tip. Hearing these words, Law tightened his grip and sucked a little bit harder and faster. He didn’t want to mess up with his rhythm by retorquing something snarky but he also enjoyed how thick and heavy the swordsman’s cock was in his mouth, the musky taste and smell deliciously heady. But then, all the best things had to end, one way or another. 

Law mashed his knuckles on a tender bruise, wanting so much to feel Zoro’s throat vibrate around his cock another time. The swordsman did in it an amazing fashion, throat squeezing and mouth gargling around the length. Then, the surgeon brushed his tattooed fingers against Zoro’s hole, hoping the message would be understood. 

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Zoro groaned as he slapped Law’s thigh playfully, sending an unexpected shiver down the other’s spine. He rolled over on his back and crossed his arms under his head, his whole body on display before Law’s hungry eyes. “How do you want me ?” 

Law lasciviously wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He considered his options as he patted down the bed, looking for the bottle of lubricant

“Here,” Zoro said as he placed it on his belly for Law to take.

“Stay like this,” ordered Law as he squeezed some liquid onto his fingers and laid on Zoro’s muscular torso, raising one of his legs as he went. The swordsman craned his head forward, catching Law’s lips in yet another kiss, lips melting against each other with just the right amount of tongue to go with it. 

The surgeon pressed his fingers forward, happy to find Zoro’s hole still relaxed after the earlier ministrations. He dipped into the hole with two fingers, two phalanx deep and stretched them around, eliciting a rich growl from Zoro. Law dove deeper, probing around until he found the swordsman’s prostate and hit it twice in a row, causing the other to thrash into the kiss. 

“Easy there,” scolded Law as he pressed a third finger inside to work on the stretch but now deliberately ignoring the prostate. He laid on the swordsman's torso, now lazily mouthing at the scar and nipples while still working. 

“Come on, Trafalgar, just give it to me,” Zoro growled, as if to pretend he didn’t beg for it. The surgeon's cock twitched against the bedding, his name so lovely in the other’s mouth. Law knew he was being played with and used, he just didn’t care anymore. He abruptly pulled his fingers out and sat his back against the wall. 

“Come and take it if you want it so much, Roronoa,” he teased, patting his thigh with one hand, lubing up his cock with the other. The swordsman scrambled to get up and without any preamble, he sat on Law’s hard cock, slowly swallowing it inside his clenching and eager hole, moaning all the way until his backside landed on Law’s thigh. 

The surgeon couldn’t held a moan himself as he was engulfed in such a nice, tight hole. Looking at Zoro’s face while he got used to the stretch was also something; his brow furrowed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his lips red and abused and his muscles strong and taut. How could anyone resist such a sight ? He surely couldn’t and that’s why he brought the other closer to him to kiss him once again, feverish and wanton. 

“Fuck, you took it so well,” Law could only babble, letting go of all of his own inhibitions. “Use me,” he sighed lasciviously as he gripped Zoro’s glutes with all his strength, pressing at the bruises until his own fingers started to hurt and the swordsman’s started to shake above him. “Come on, Zoro-ya, give it to me.” 

Zoro said nothing as he initiated a lazy rhythm, slowly working his hips up and down the hard shaft, enjoying the stretch, the heat and the intimacy; something he definitely hadn’t had in a long time. He seemed to love when Law played with his bruises, sending untrollable shivers down his spine; he seemed to love when Law kissed him all over and he oh so obviously fucking loved being in charge of his own pleasure, squirming around until he found the perfect angle to hit his prostate with nearly every thrust. The slapping sound made by their skin was obscene and so hypnotizing, drawing them both in a trance. Feeling his orgasm coming dangerously close, Law suddenly snaked a hand around Zoro’s cock, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

. 

He desperately clenched around Law’s shaft, clawed his back and came with a moan. Law worked a few more thrusts in before reaching the tipping point, fighting not to bite the swordsman’s shoulder until he breached the skin and tasted blood, holding his ass with both hands instead. 

Everything was a blur for a while; their bodies still crushed against each other, breaths short, sweat running down their chests and consciousness oh so slowly coming back. That little stint could definitely be filed under the ones to remember for cold winter nights with his right hand. Zoro carefully extricated himself from Law’s cock and shivered at the loss. Law was pretty sure he made a good and lasting impression as well. 

“Don’t spill a drop. I am not changing the sheets again,” sassed Law. Zoro playfully pushed his head against the wall as he got up. 

“Yeah, you better clean yourself as well before lying down,” the swordsman said, pointing at the cum stains on Law’s pectorals, one of them reaching as high as his collarbone. “So, can I have my clothes now ?” 

“Sure. They are folded on the desk,” Law said while getting up and looking for a rag to wipe out the lukewarm semen on his torso, only finding his discarded shirt on the floor. That would do the trick. “By the way … ” He rummaged through his chest and found a small glass jar that he threw at Zoro when he was done putting his pants back on. “Apply twice a day on all the bruises,” he said with a stern voice. “ If you need help with that, please drop by.” 

“I will,” snickered Zoro with an uncharacteristic sly smile on the lips. “ And I might drop by for other things as well.” 

“I’m sure you will,” chirped Law, feeling relaxed and slightly light-headed. He put on a pair of black boxers and considered for a moment dropping by the shower before sleeping. Zoro was standing there, still shirtless and eyeing the content of the chest with sideways glances. Law closed it with his foot and sat upon it. 

“Go get some sleep first. If you are feeling down or wanna discuss it further, we’ll do it tomorrow,” said Law, feeling a spark of interest in Zoro’s eye. “Good night, Zoro-ya.”

The swordsman seemed kind of lost for a second before he looked away and shrugged. “See ya around,” yawned Zoro as he closed the door behind him. 

The surgeon crashed on his bed not too long after that, plans for a relaxing shower long gone and replaced by raunchy dreams of the green-haired swordsman with an oral fixation, a knack for pain and a lovely tight ass. 


	5. Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> First of all, I'm really sorry for the time it took me for me to post this new chapter! I kinda lost my writing rhythm and I'm slowly getting back into it. But don't worry, I'm still very committed to this fiction and there's plenty of hot shenanigans waiting for y'all <3  
> Thank you very much to all of you for leaving comments and/or kudos. You're lovely !! Keep the good energy comin', I thrive on it !! 
> 
> Title of this chapter inspired from Faster by Within Temptation. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Law nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud bang echoed on his cabin door. He got out of his bed in the blink of an eye, suddenly feeling light-headed and yanked the door open, coming face to face with a short grinning black-haired idiot. 

“Oh hey Torao, it’s breakfast time!” Luffy beamed. “You can’t miss breakfast, it’s like one of the best meal of the day.” 

Law blinked at the brightness of the light in the hallway before he looked down on the shorter and definitely crazier captain. He forgot how good it was to get a good night of deep sleep with a sprinkle of sex-induced coma on the top. 

“Yeah, what time is it again ?” he croaked, wiping the crumbs from his eyes. He realised that his wrist was still sore and tensed. He needed to fix that. 

“Are you stupid? I just said that it’s breakfast time!” laughed Luffy as he went away. “See you upstairs!” 

Law groaned and left the door open to use the outside light to find where the oil lamps were located. He turned them on, closed the door and sat on the bed, lost in his thoughts for a while. The delicious stench of sex and sweat still hung in the air, a lasting evidence of what happened there the previous night. He bet his lips were still red and that he missed a spot when he wiped down Zoro’s semen from his torso, feeling the crust of dry come when he flexed his abdominals muscles. 

He desperately needed that shower before going upstairs for breakfast. He grabbed a new pair of underwear, black jeans and a plain beige henley before he headed upstairs, hoping not to meet anyone before he brushed his teeth and scraped his skin clean. 

  
  


\--- 

“Good morning ‘veryone,” Law mumbled as he opened the kitchen’s door. A wonderful scent of fresh food and ripe fruits hung in the air. The surgeon took a deep breath. 

“Good morning Torao!” said Robin with a soft smile. Ussop’s greeting was muffled by a mouthful of cereal and Franky was too concentrated on fixing a clock to even notice Law’s arrival. Luffy was seemingly long gone, no meat left on the table and vegetables untouched. 

Law sat on Robin’s side on the bench and as far away as possible from Ussop and Franky who were definitely among the messy eaters. 

“A cup of coffee maybe?” she suggested, gesturing at a big pot in front of her. Law nodded as she started pouring the hot beverage, filling the cup to the brim. 

“Thanks,” Law mumbled, sipping with a contented sigh. He wasn’t a big fan of coffee but sometimes, the bitter and rich aromas hit just right. He absentmindedly massaged his right wrist. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked. Her knife racked against a piece of bread, spreading butter and sending crumbs in his direction. 

“Yeah. I haven’t slept this well in ages and this ship is very comfortable,” Law admitted with a blank face. It wasn’t a lie; he slept like a log but this had not a lot to do with the ship being quiet and comfortable and a lot with fucking his brains out with one of her crew members. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Robin concluded as she bit into the slice of bread, showing a row of perfectly aligned white teeth. He poured more coffee down his throat with the cold impression that he was being played with anyway. Not that one could hide from the all-seeing eye of the smug archeologist. She spread some more butter on the top of her bread and refilled Law’s cup. 

“Hey, this is a kitchen table, not a workbench. I’m sick and tired of cleaning oil stains and finding loose parts when I mop,” grunted Sanji as he brought some more plates of food to the table. Law hadn’t even realised that he had been here the whole time. He nonchalantly dangled an unlit cigarette between his lips, looking down with murderous eyes on the shipbuilder. He was smoking hot in his sleek black three piece suit, bright green tie and threatening aura of unchecked violence. 

“So cranky jeez,” bemoaned Franky. 

“My kitchen, my rules,” hissed the cook as he carefully settled the plates on the table. “We don’t need another acid spill catastrophe.” 

“It’s a clock, Sanji,” moaned Franky in an uncharacteristically plaintive voice. “It’s not going to spill acid, it doesn’t work this way,” 

“The last bedside lamp you repaired wasn’t supposed to explode and yet …” Sanji widely gestured around. “I had to cook on a barbecue outside for three fucking days.” 

“Oh damn, that was messy,” interjected Ussop, mouth still full of a mush of cereal. “What did we called that one again?” 

“The Great Hidden Explosive Device Debacle.” Robin piped in. “It was messy indeed.” 

Law frowned deeply. “If this was was the Great Hidden Explosive Device Debacle, does that mean that a Small Hidden Explosive Device Debacle exists ?” he asked, reaching out for an apple in the fruit bowl. 

“Oh yes, but that one was on me,” said Ussop. 

“Don’t be so proud of it, you almost sank the ship,” bellowed Franky as he was working at a crazy pace on his clock, trying to finish it before he was kicked out the kitchen with maybe a few broken bones.

“Yeah but I didn’t ‘cause you’re a talented shipbuilder and an even better fireman,” the sharpshooter winked, wiggling his brows to make his point. 

“Eh, I guess I am!” beamed Franky, quickly putting away all his stuff the moment he felt the shadow of Sanji’s leg falling over him. “But I’m also so out of here. Good day to you all my friends, stay safe!” And with that, he was gone. 

“Yeah, get lost!” yelled Sanji before turning back to Robin, all traces of anger also gone. “Anyway, dear Robin of mine, do you need anything else?” 

“No, thank you,” she said. “That was perfect.” 

“I don’t deserve such a high praise, I am nothing but your humble servant.” He bowed down and went away. Robin shrugged and finished her slice of bread. 

Law almost felt sorry for Zoro. It must be so hard to mind his own business with such a nice piece of ass flaunting the goodies and verbally abusing you at your every move. He crossed his legs under the table, trying to contain his arousal. The surgeon raised his coffee cup to hide his eyes behind a shroud of steam. The cook was coming back with yet another plate that he placed in front of the surgeon. 

“Guaranteed without dried plum this time,” he said in a polite yet detached tone, presenting two onigiris with a flick of the wrist. “If you want anything else, just tell me.” 

“Hey Sanji, I …” started Ussop, raising his empty plate. 

“One of you is our guest and the other blew up my kitchen three times.” snapped Sanji. “Plus, I’m already working on your eggs so stop nagging.” 

“Whatever, dude,” scoffed Ussop. “Oh and, Torao, I wanted to ask you … how do you achieve the scary look that early in the morning ? You look like ...” Ussop was interrupted by Chopper’s eruption into the kitchen. He was in his massive human form and carried a few books in his arms. Good, Law couldn’t thing of anything snarky enough to answer the sharpshooter and here came his knight in a furry armor. 

“Law !” exclaimed the doctor, looking visibly excited. “Are you familiar with Dr. Hammerlyne’s groundbreaking work on the treatment of the Myosotis Syndrome?” 

Law shoved the last onigiri into his mouth and got up from the bench. “I guess I am not but you’ll tell me all about it very soon.” 

“Yeah ! Off to the library, I can’t wait to show you !” giggled Chopper, jumping from one foot to the other. “I hope you’re ready for some graphic stuff.” 

“Always.” He smiled. Who didn't want to see graphic pictures of skin diseases right after breakfast? “See you around guys,” he then added for the remaining crew members still in the kitchen. Ussop seemed sad to be left waiting for an answer. 

“See you later, Torao,” said Robin with a sly smile on her lips. “Be nice.” 

Sanji waved goodbye with a hand, his eyes quickly drifting to see if the onigiri plate was empty. 

  
  
  


\--- 

Hanging out with Chopper was nice and easy. The doctor was driven, curious, knowledgeable and, most importantly, oh so humble. They traded some notes and books; Chopper was very good at collecting and using medicinal plants and Law was more involved in anything that had to do with slicing up people to inflict the maximal amount of pain and sometimes fix punctures wounds and hemorrhages. 

\--- 

After lunch, Law went looking for a quiet place to nap and read. The weather was nice outside and most of the crew had decided to soak in the sun for a while, meaning that he would be alone and cosy with the lounge by himself. He sat on the plush booth seat and watched the fish going around above him for a while before he decided to finally open his book. He read for a little while before getting bored and kinda thirsty. 

“Time for a cuppa,” he sighed to himself as he got off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen. He met the cook halfway in the narrow gangway leading to the mess hall and in the blink of an eye, he was pushed in a small closet and kissed within an inch of his life. Law moaned into the kiss, a mix of surprise and arousal. 

“Don’t say anything, I just need someone to get off with,” Sanji whispered right against his lips. And with these words, he started working on unbuttoning and unzipping their pants. 

“Hold on,” Law answered in a weaker tone thanthe one he was aiming for. He was helplessly turned on by the situation and absolutely mortified and frozen in fear at the idea of being found. What an explosive and messy mix. He needed to take control of the situation and fast. 

“What, you don’t want it?” Sanj puffed, low voice torn between anger, arousal and sadness. He was working on lowering his pants just enough to get his cock out. From what he could discern in the near pitch black, it was quite a nice sight, all lean and already hard. 

“I’m not too keen on the whole closet thing,” the surgeon simply stated, his back stuck against the wall as he did his best to keep himself from having one more look. 

“You’re scared of getting caught ?” the blond poked, nibbling Law’s earlobe. “You’re such a wimp.” He was now working on lowering Law’s pants. He gripped Sanji’s wrists with the last shred of his faltering will. 

“It has nothing to do with that, I like to ….” Law started explaining when he heard the loud noise of heavy steps coming their way. The surgeon raked through his head, trying to remember an item he saw nearby so he could just use his power to flee. 

“Where’s the hell is my screwdriver ?” mumbled the man as he got closer, probably stopping in front of the door. Law shivered in dread and opened a room big enough to land in the lounge and tried to visualize the book he left on the coffee table when … 

“Oh yeah, what a fucking idiot. Ussop told me he found it the other day.” And with that, the voice was gone and Law crushed Sanji’s body on the opposite wall of the closet. 

Their lips brutally collided as the surgeon freed his own cock from the confines of his underwear and spatinto his right hand while he firmly set his left hand against the wall. Sanji stifled a moan and laced his fingers in Law’s jet-black hair; deepening their already downright filthy kiss.

“You’re fucking nuts,” mouthed Law as he worked his hand around to get a good grip of them both. He immediately started moving at a brutal pace. 

“Said the man with a hand on my cock,” Sanji answered between gritted teeth. 

“You dragged me into this mess,” the surgeon hissed, picking up the pace and tightening his grip. “Don’t you dare play with me, I’ll make you very sorry,” he added. Sanji’s attempts of retorting something snarky were silenced with yet another brutal clash of lips initiated by the surgeon. 

The cook moaned breathlessly and dragged his hand down Law’s ass. He brought them even closer, barely leaving enough room for the surgeon to move his hand between them. The air between them was damp, leaving them panting between every kiss. 

Law just couldn’t believe what he was doing, fueled by horniness and urgency to come out this closet as fast as possible. Being in control was  _ his _ thing. Being in charge was  _ his  _ thing. Delivering pain was  _ his _ thing. Being of service to  _ his  _ partners was  _ his _ thing. Being ambushed in a closet by a smoking-hot and deadly man was definitely scary uncharted territory. It was stupid and foolish and yet, he was still here, a strong hand between bringing them to a climax that was going to hit like a freight train. 

Sanji was now whimpering softly, lips barely opened, hands uselessly clawing against Law’s clothed back. When he felt Sanji’s breath quicken, the surgeon leaned against the cook; his left hand closing around his throat and squeezing hard. 

“Don’t you fucking dare trick me into sex again,” he growled as he locked Sanji’s cock in a nearly painful grip. “If I ever play, it’s only by my own rules.” With these words filled with venom, he let go of Sanji’s throat who wheezed back to life and sneaked his own precious hand between the two of them. Law went forward, still working furiously on his own cock, and plunged his teeth in the soft skin just below the shirt collar. Sanji came with a muffled scream, his head lolled nonchalantly to the side, giving further access to the ravenous man in front of him. 

Law sneered and came with a revenge, fire still flowing through his veins and threatening to backdraft at any moment. 

The cook said nothing, still out of breath as he tucked himself back into his underwear and pants. Law was on the verge of beating the shit out of him, making this annoying and sexy smirk disappear underneath black and purple bruises. In the blink of an eye, Sanji pinned him on the opposite wall and stole his lips again. Law suddenly felt a sharp tingle of pain on his bottom lip; Sanji bit him there, drawing blood. Law incredulously brought his thumb to press against the torn flesh. 

“Thanks for the ride,” said Sanji with a sultry voice. “You know where to find me.” 

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him and leaving the surgeon in the darkness. 

Law pinched his lip until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. His back, still pressed against the wall, was drenched in sweat. He didn’t dare to look down; his cock still out and dark clothes likely to be covered with stains of cum. 

He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t make sense of what just happened for a long moment until everything was suddenly clear again, like blue skies in the eye of the storm. Sanji was going to have a taste of his own medicine. He left the closet and went back to his cabin in a blur. 


End file.
